


Beg Him For Mercy

by BackinBlack_80



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, F/M, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-indulgent Johnny thirst, Sex Games, Spanking, dark johnny, pleasure and pain, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/pseuds/BackinBlack_80
Summary: Johnny's blue eyes watched her. He licked his lips. He was going to make her beg for him.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Beg Him For Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Totally self indulgent piece of Johnny-thirst. Hardcore and very kinky. 
> 
> Warning for rough sex with rape/non-con elements but with a happy ending.

He crept alone slowly in his car, keeping well back, knowing how conspicuous his car was. She walked down the street; unaware she was being watched. He looked at her long legs encased in tight jeans and boots. His eyes travelled up to tight round ass and her long hair flowing down her back.

His cock strained in his pants as he thought about what he had planned. He looked down at the bag on his passenger seat, full of his recent purchases just for her. 

He watched her unlock the door to her house and step inside, closing the door behind her. He knew she never double locked her front door; he would be back later when it got dark. Johnny drove away, smiling to himself with anticipation.

*********************

He stood in the darkness, dressed all in black. Johnny knew she was upstairs, he could hear her getting ready for bed. The rest of the house was dark, and it was easy to stay in the shadows. He heard her move across the landing and into the bathroom. The shower turned on. He used the noise of the shower as an opportunity to move up the stairs.

Johnny stood outside the bathroom door, listening to her in the shower. The thought of her naked body under the hot water was enough to tempt him. He wanted to step in there right now and grab hold of her but restrained himself. What he had planned was going to be so much better.

The shower turned off and Johnny stepped into a darkened room. Moments later he watched her step out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. The door swung behind her, open just a crack.

Johnny moved slowly. He placed his duffel bag gently on the floor. He stepped towards the door and peered through the crack. She was sitting at a dressing table, just wearing her bra and panties. She was brushing her hair. He shifted and a floorboard cracked under his weight,

She glanced up at the sound and saw the reflection of him in her mirror. She gasped as he moved across the room quickly. She didn’t even have a chance to cry out before Johnny had a hold of her. He took hold of her hair with one hand and held a knife to her throat with the other. 

‘Scream and I will fucking kill you. You understand?’ He growled into her face.

She nodded quickly, eyes wide. Johnny started down at her, ice blue eyes inches from hers. He smiled at her.

‘You’re so beautiful’ he said, pulling her closer. She moaned as he pushed his mouth into her, kissing her roughly. She tried to pull away and he held her hair, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He moved his mouth down her neck, biting and kissing her. 

She started to cry for help, and he put a hand over her mouth. ‘Don’t even think about it’.

He took her arm and pushed her towards the bed, throwing her face down. He climbed on top of her and placed a knee in the small of her back, holding her down. She struggled but he was too strong. He took her arms and held both wrists in one hand. Johnny took a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and secured her hands behind her back.

He leant forward, his mouth close to her ear. ‘Don’t you go anywhere’. A loud sob came out of her throat as he climbed off the bed.

Johnny stepped away and took the duffle bag from the hallway. As he did, she had started to move up the bed. He was only gone for a moment and was back on her. He took hold of an ankle and pulled her back towards him.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’

She turned her head towards him. ‘Please stop, I won’t call the police. Just please don’t hurt me’

He smiled down at her. ‘I love it when women beg. It makes me so fucking horny’

He crawled up the bed, running his hands up her as he went. Soon he was next to her ear. He took hold of a handful of her hair and pulled her head back. 

‘I came here to fuck you and that is exactly what I am going to do’ 

She started to fight, and he laughed. ‘You can struggle all you want but I am so much stronger than you’. He let her fight uselessly, tiring herself out. Eventually she stopped, breathing heavily with the exertion. ‘That’s it, just settle down’ 

She cried out with frustration and he laughed again.

He climbed off her and reached into his bag. She turned and watched as he took from his bag a long metal bar with leather cuffs at each end. Her eyes widened as she realised what it was.

‘No, stop. Please. I won’t fight you, you don’t have to use that’ she pleaded.

He ignored her and secured one end to her ankle. She tried to resist but he pulled the other leg open and secured it to the other end. Johnny stood back and looked down at her, hands behind her back, legs spread wide.

‘Fuck. You don’t know how long I have thought about this. You look better than I could ever have imagined’.

She moaned at his words, knowing she was helpless to whatever he was going to do to her.

She cried out as Johnny pulled her up forcefully by the handcuffs. He forced her onto her knees on the bed. She struggled to keep her balance; knees held wide by the bar.

Johnny picked up the knife from the bed. Her eyes looked at the knife as he came closer.

‘Please don’t’ she whimpered, voice trembling. 

He moved the knife closer to her face and she closed her eyes. She could feel the cold metal touch her skin as it moved down her neck. She didn’t dare move, didn’t dare breath as he ran the blade softly across her skin. She heard him take a breath and she opened her eyes as he took the knife to her bra strap. The knife sliced through the material easily. He moved onto the next one. She gasped as he ran the knife down and smirked down at her as he cut through the middle of the bra quickly. It fell away from her. Her hands behind her back, she was totally exposed to him.

She closed her eyes as his hand travelled to her right breast, his large hand cupping it. She gasped as he moved his fingers to her nipple and cried out as he pinched it roughly between his fingers. 

‘Stop it. It hurts’ she whimpered as he rolled her now hard nipple between his fingers. He only laughed quietly and pinched harder, pulling it. She cried out again and he let go. Her breathing was heavy, the stinging pain in her breast lingering. 

She watched his hand with the knife as it moved down to her panties. She moaned as he ran the knife up her leg and hocked it under the soft material. He pulled gently and the knife cut through. He did the same with the other leg and her panties fell away.

Johnny stood back and stared at her, naked and bound in front of him, wide eyes staring at him. His blue eyes travelled to her breasts, the position of her shoulders thrusting them forwards, and down to her shaved pussy, legs spread wide. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

His cock was rock hard in his pants. Johnny pulled his T-shirt over his head. He stepped towards her and pulled her towards him. He kissed her hard. She moaned into his mouth as he pushed his tongue into her. He pulled her to his hard chest, strong arms holding her in place.

He pulled away and moved his lips to her ear. ‘You want to know what I have planned for us?’ She whimpered with fear. ‘First you are gonna suck my cock like a good little slut. And then I’m gonna turn you round and fuck your tight little asshole’ 

‘No please. Not that!’ She started to beg. ‘Please, I’ll let you fuck me, you can do what you want but just not that’ Her voice was getting louder. 

He clamped a hand round her throat. ‘Keep that noise up and I’ll have to fucking gag you’ You want that?’ She shook her head at him. He squeezed her throat. ‘Now, let’s start with that blow job’

Johnny pulled her off the bed onto the floor. She fell awkwardly, not being able to break her fall. He caught her before she landed and placed her on her knees. He stepped into front of her, his crotch level with her face. 

‘You’re gonna suck my dick like a good girl and if I feel teeth, I will have to hurt you. You understand?’ She nodded silently. 

He unbuttoned his black jeans and let them fall to the floor, kicking them off his feet. He did the same with his underwear, standing over her, naked. His cock was hard, thick, and heavy. He put his hand into her hair and pulled her towards him. ‘Open your mouth’

She opened her lips and he pushed into her mouth. She moaned as he grasped her hair and pushed himself deeper. He started to fuck her mouth. Johnny pushed deeper. She started to gag on it. 

‘Come on, girl, you can do this, relax your throat, let it in’ he muttered as he pushed his cock further. He held it against the back of her throat. ‘Now swallow it’

She did as she was told and swallowed around his cock. He pushed gently and felt it enter her throat. 

‘Fuck. You’re such a good little cocksucker’ he thrust into her mouth harder. His thrusting picked up speed and she started to cry out round his cock as he fucked her throat. She breathed when she could, but he cut off her oxygen with every thrust. Tears streamed down her face.

‘Fuck’ he cried, and she felt thick cum shoot into her mouth. ‘Take it all’ he said as he continued to thrust into her, 

She desperately tried to swallow it all, coughing as it filled her mouth. He pulled away and she collapsed, bent double, breathing heavily. 

‘Oh god’ she whimpered as she tried to find her breath. She coughed again, her throat sore from the abuse. 

Johnny sat in the edge of the bed, chest moving up and down, the tremors of the orgasm still pulsing through him. He reached out and stroked her hair. ‘You did great,’ he said gently.

She looked up at him ‘Please let me go. I promise I won’t tell anyone. Just please let me go’ she begged. 

Johnny continued to stroke her hair. ‘Oh baby, we are just getting started’ 

She moaned and lowered her head.

He sat for a moment, catching his breath before he stood up. He stood over her. ‘Let’s get you up’ She tried to struggle as he pulled her to her feet and back onto the bed. He pushed her down onto her front. She turned her head towards him, eyes now angry.

‘Fuck you’ she spat at him.

‘Ooh, getting angry now are we?’ He mocked. ‘I like that’

Johnny took hold of the handcuffs and pulled her up onto her knees. He placed a hand round her neck and pulled her close to him, her back against his chest. He squeezed her throat and reached the other hand between her legs.

She gasped as he pushed a long finger into her, quickly followed by a second one.

He chuckled into her ear ‘Fuck, you are soaking well’ 

He slowly started to fuck her with his fingers, and she moaned. ‘Oh god. Please stop’

‘You don’t want me to stop’ Her breath sped up as he started to drive his fingers into her harder. ‘You little slut. I stick my cock in your throat, threaten to rape your ass and you are wet and panting like a bitch. Let’s see just how much you want it’

He moved his fingers up to her clitoris and started to roll it between two fingers. She moaned and arched her back into him. He held her neck tighter as he started to circle her swollen clit and began to rub it faster. Her breath was heavy. 

‘Fuck’ she breathed.

‘You like that, slut’ he breathed into her ear.

‘Oh god’ she could feel an orgasm building. 

‘You gonna cum for me?’ Johnny said before biting hard on the skin of her shoulder. 

The feel of his teeth on her sent her over the edge. She cried out as she came. He continued to touch her as she shuddered through it, her hips convulsing against him. Johnny moaned as her ass rubbed against him and his cock start to get hard again. 

As her breath started to return to normal, he ran his hands up her and cupped her breasts. She leaned back into him as he kissed her neck. No matter how much she fought him, her body was responding to his touch.

He stopped and pushed her forwards. She was on her knees, upper body pressed into the bed, ass in the air. He slowly fingered her soaking wet pussy. 

‘Now for the main attraction’ he said as he moved his wet finger up and started to circle her tight asshole.

‘No, please don’t. It’s too big. You can’t’ she begged. She cried out as he pushed a wet finger into her, using her own juices to ease access.

‘Oh, you’ll take it like a good girl’ he said as he watched his finger disappear into her. ‘I will be kind and use lube though’.

Johnny removed his finger and reached down into his bag. He took out the bottle and started to pour lubricant liberally onto her ass. He returned his finger to her and this time her body gave no resistance. She hissed out a breath as he pushed a second finger into her. Her breath sped up as he started to fuck her, opening her up until he could get a third finger in.

‘Jesus, you look incredible’ he moaned as he worked his fingers into her. She cried out into the bed, her voice muffled by the duvet. 

Johnny suddenly removed his fingers and she gasped. She pushed her hips back towards him,

‘Sorry, did I just sense a hint of disappointment there?’ He asked, a cocky smile on his face. He started to apply lube to his cock, stroking himself. ‘Tell me you want it?’

She turned her head. ‘No’ she hissed angrily.

Johnny slapped her ass hard, leaving a large red handprint, wet with the lube. She cried out. ‘I said, tell me you want it’

‘No’ she shouted. She turned and looked at him, staring defiantly at him. ‘Go fuck yourself’

‘Bitch’ he muttered as he slapped her ass again and again. He spanked her until the skin on her ass was red and hot and she couldn’t bare anymore. Tears were in her eyes as she gave in.

‘OK, I’m sorry’ she cried.

‘Tell me what you want?’ he said as he spanked her again.

‘Please fuck me’ she cried.

‘Fuck you where?’ he said roughly, as he delivered another hard slap.

‘My ass. Please fuck my ass’ she said, head hanging down.

‘Good girl’ Johnny ran his hands across her hot skin, stoking her gently and then dug his finders into her skin, making her whimper.

He pushed the head of his cock against her and watched her hole opening, taking him. She cried out as he started to push into her. Johnny gasped as he entered her, watching her stretch around him. She cried out louder as he thrust forward, not stopping until his entire length was inside her.

‘Fuck!’ He cried, tipping his head back and closing his eyes as he started to fuck her. This was better than he could ever have imagined. ‘You’re so fucking tight’ he grunted.

He put his hands into her hips and started to fuck her hard, moaning loudly as he ploughed into her over and over. 

She was crying into the bed, as he used her ass. She had never felt anything like it before, it was unbearable, but she didn’t want him to stop. She started to feel another orgasm and her breath started to speed up. 

‘Oh, Jesus’ she cried as she came. 

Her muscles clenched around him and he started to feel his own orgasm build. Johnny tipped his head back and let out a loud moan as he came, trusting deeper, coming inside her. The orgasm felt like it was lasting forever, the tightness of her dragging it out of him. 

As the orgasm started to fade, he slowed down his thrusts and eventually pulled out of her. Johnny shuddered as the tremors continued in his body. ‘That was so fucking good’ he gasped. He put his hands on her back, between her shoulder blades and started to stroke her. She moaned and whimpered into the bed, shaking.

He stood up and reached down to pick up his jeans, retrieving the keys to the hand cuffs from the pocket. He released her hands and placed them gently on the bed. She pushed herself up to her hands and knees as he released her legs. She turned slowly and looked at him.

Johnny crawled onto the bed and she lay back. He kissed her gently on the lips and she kissed him back. He pulled away and smiled down at her.

‘Happy birthday, babe. Was that good? Did I get it right?’

She smiled back and kissed him. ‘That was perfect. Best birthday present ever. Thank you for doing that for me’

He laughed. ‘You’re a kinky one. But I have to admit, that was pretty fucking amazing’ He took one of her wrists and kissed it. ‘I didn’t hurt you, did I?’

She smiled at him. ‘No, you were wonderful. The safe word never even crossed my mind’

He took a deep breath and rolled onto his back next to her. She rolled over and rested her head on his chest. He kissed her head and started to run his hands down her back, stroking her skin. She breathed deeply and wrapped her arms around him.

  
  
  
  



End file.
